I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to brackets for mounting sun shade visors to vehicles and, more particularly, to a mounting bracket which is rotatably installed to a headliner of a vehicle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Sun shade visors for vehicles typically have a visor blade which pivots on an arm mounted to the vehicle. The arm has an elbow which is received in a bracket mounted to the headliner of the vehicle. The visor blade pivots horizontally on the arm between a storage position against the headliner to a use position where the visor shades an upper portion of the windshield. The bracket supports the visor blade and elbow for pivotal movement in the use position between the windshield and a side window. Many brackets are known for use in mounting the elbow to the headliner. One type of bracket has a center bore for receiving the arm and has outer flanges which are mounted to the headliner by screws, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,570 to Cooper.
It is also known to mount a bracket to a headliner without screws using a three piece bracket assembly, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,954 to Peterson, et al. Peterson, et al. discloses forming a square aperture in the headliner and an inner bracket having a square shaped inner flange which is inserted through the square aperture. The elbow is inserted into the inner bracket and rotated to rotate the flange so that the corners of the flange overlay the inner surface of the headliner. An outer bracket is inserted through a separate aperture in the headliner to engage one corner of the inner bracket and lock it into position. Finally, a cover is snapped in place over the inner and outer brackets to cover the assembly. However, assembly of this bracket requires a number of steps, including inserting the outer cover over the elbow, inserting the elbow into the outer bracket, rotating the outer bracket, inserting the inner bracket into a hole, and finally, pushing the outer cover into position over the inner and outer brackets.
It would be desirable to provide a mounting bracket which is inexpensively produced and easily assembled. It is a further object of the invention to provide a bracket which does not require a separate cover and the associated assembly.
Accordingly, a mounting apparatus for mounting the elbow of an arm supporting a visor assembly to a vehicle includes a bracket body and a fastener member. The elbow has a radially extending finger portion at its end. The bracket has a body with a circular dish portion having a central aperture. A cylindrical boss extends coaxially with the aperture for receiving the elbow. The boss has an inner wall having a radially inwardly extending abutment portion. A plurality of hooks extend from an underside of the skirt. A circular aperture is formed in the headliner to receive the boss. A plurality of arced slots are formed in the headliner to receive the hooks. The elbow is inserted through the aperture into the boss. The elbow is rotated within the throughbore until the finger contacts the abutment portion. The boss and the hooks are then inserted into the circular aperture and slots formed in the headliner. The elbow is then twisted to rotate the body and move the hooks to engage the headliner. A fastener, such as a screw, is inserted through a hole in the dished portion and into the headliner to prevent rotation and complete the assembly.